


The Pie Maker

by caz251



Series: Rhys Williams: Master Chef [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys takes on many tasks, making pies is just one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's in the Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles written for tw100 challenge 341 Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen brings in some pie, Owen is suspicious.

Gwen wandered into the hub carrying a Tupperware box, when Owen spotted it he recoiled in horror.

“Gwen, tell me you haven’t been cooking again.” Owen pleaded.

“Rhys made pie.” Gwen spoke cheerily, not having noticed Owen’s desperation, “I thought we could all have some with our coffee.

Owen let out a sigh of relief that Gwen hadn’t cooked, he’d been ill for days the last time he tried something she had cooked. He watched as Gwen walked into the kitchenette and then to the board room with the box.

“What’s in the pie?” Owen called, “I bet it’s sheep.”


	2. It's Always Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is positive about what's in the pie.

Owen stared at the box, Gwen was refusing to open it until Ianto arrived with the coffee, trying to see what pie was inside the blue box.

“It’s not sheep.” Gwen told him, frustrated with him already.

“It’s always sheep,” Owen replied, “He’s Welsh. The last time you brought in something Rhys made it was lamb hot pot, the time before it was lamb kebabs, it’s always sheep. He’s so  
unoriginal, so predictable.”

“It’s not sheep.” Gwen repeated as Ianto entered the room with the coffee.

Once Ianto sat down Gwen opened the box, “Who wants some Key Lime Pie?”


	3. Defence of a Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is adamant about what a pie is.

“That’s not a pie.” Owen groused. “I was expecting pies, a proper pie, not that thing.”

Gwen stared at him for a second, “It’s a pie, Owen. Key lime PIE.” She explained as if trying to get a toddler to listen and understand.

“No, that is a tart.” Owen complained, “It has no right to be called a pie.”

Jack, Ianto and Tosh just stared on in bemusement, they had no idea Owen was so passionate about pies.

“Only a filling completely encased in pastry is a pie, nothing else is accepted at the British pie awards.” Owen told them.


	4. Great Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen changes his position on the pie.

“Owen just eat it.” Jack spoke from where he was watching the argument with amusement. “You’ll like it, pie or not.”

“Bloody Welshman, sheep food and tarts.” Owen grumbled, picking up a slice of the pie as Gwen launched into a defence of Rhys.

“Yeah, yeah, I bet he looks lovely in his apron, house husband that he’ll be.” Owen told her before taking a bite of the pie.

Gwen spluttered at his words, explaining that Rhys wasn’t her house husband.

Owen grinned at her as he finished off the pie. “Do you think he’d be mine? That was great.”


	5. No More Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has a new stance on pie.

“Did everyone like the pie love?” Rhys asked when Gwen got home that evening, not expecting the glare he got from his fiancé.

“It’s a tart.” Gwen fumed, “And you are never making it for them again.”

“They didn’t like it then.” Rhys replied, wondering what was wrong with Gwen.

“They liked it, Owen especially after his rant about it not being a pie, but a tart.” Gwen told him.

“What’s the problem then?” Rhys asked confused.

“You are not to make any more pies or tarts, or anything for Owen.” Gwen said firmly, “You’re mine, he can’t have you.”


End file.
